Usagi's Dreams
by Anime Princess
Summary: Reveals parts of Serenity and Kakyuu to her and the senshi


Usagi's Dreams

As they were walking towards Hikawa Shrine, Usagi dreamed of her past life as Princess Serenity…

_She was confused. _

_She was walking through a beautiful garden but everything was much taller than she was used too._

_As she walked, she found a white marble fountain and as gracefully as she could, she climbed to the bench seats. As she got to the top, she peered into the crystal clear waters and gasped. _

_She could be no older than nine or ten and upon her brow was the golden crescent moon of her heritage._

"_Serenity, Serenity, where are you!"_

_Usagi blinked at the sound of a beautiful mature voice she knew oh-so-well._

_It was her mothers._

"_Here I am momma!" she called out in a high pitched tone that still sounded beautiful._

_After a minute, her beautiful mother, in all her glory, arrived and said, "There you are! Come we must go and greet you uncle, aunt, and cousins from Venus Serenity."_

_Usagi blinked, uncle, aunt, and cousins? From Venus?_

_She held her mother's hand and the next thing she knew she was in a room that held only a foot high stage area. There were ten symbols on the stage. Currently the symbol of Venus was glowing._

_After a minute, the symbol stopped glowing and four people were seen: two children and two adults._

_One was a beautiful woman with long waist length golden blond hair, light orange eyes, and wearing a long floor length yellow dress. The man was tall with dark orange hair and emerald green eyes. _

_The children were her age. Once was a boy with ear length orange hair and green eyes. The other was a younger Minako._

_Usagi grinned._

_Serenity said, "Daughter, this is Queen Aphrodite and King Eremos of Venus. These are their children Prince Eros and Princess Astare of Venus, say hello dear."_

_Serenity stepped forward and said, "Hello, welcome the Moon Kingdom."_

As she said this, her vision went black,

As her sight returned to her, she found herself and Astare once more together…

_This time, when Usagi looked into a hall mirror, she saw she was around fourteen years old, and looked like she had the first time she transformed into Sailor Moon._

_She and Venus, for she was dressed as Serenity-Hime, were walking through the corridors of the Crystal Palace and Astare asked, "Serenity, what do you think of Lady Rosaline of Terra?"_

_Usagi blinked._

_Who…?_

_Then another memory appeared. It was of a young girl their age with dark black hair and green eyes. Her mind gave her the answer…Princess Rosaline of Terra, sister of Prince Endymion._

_She bit her lip and said what came to mind first, "I think she's a beautiful girl, you?"_

_Astare grinned at her and said as she gave her teasing elbow, "Too much time with Haruka and Michiru, huh?"_

_Usagi felt her cheeks blush and felt herself chuckle. Serenity liked girls._

She felt the darkness grow again.

When she could see once more….

_She was sixteen now. _

_Her mother had just told her of her arranged marriage to Prince Endymion. _

_She had yelled and screamed about how unfair it was and that she shouldn't be forced into marrying a man she wasn't even attracted to._

_She turned and saw her fellow senshi with tears in their eyes._

_Mercury and Venus both looked as she felt. She knew, from some memories that hadn't returned yet to her, that Astare and Mnesynome, felt the same way about men as she did._

_Only her mother had arranged for Venus to marry Kunzite and Mercury to marry Zoicite._

Darkness claimed her once more.

When she came too, she was dressed in her princess dress and had a masquerade mask on her face.

_She was standing at the balcony. She knew Endymion was close by. She also knew Setsuna was with him. She felt sorry for them as well as for herself. It simply wasn't fair. _

_Suddenly she felt a great darkness above her._

_She raised her head and there she was: Queen Beryl._

_As she made to run inside, Beryl threw a large amount of dark energy at her. _

_She screamed as it overwhelmed her._

_Usagi watched with horrified eyes as her mother, Queen Serenity, used the crystal and made sure that she and Venus and Mercury's feelings would bind themselves to men and not to women. _

Meanwhile, as Seiya placed Usagi down on a mat to sleep on, the senshi were hit with memories of their own.

Minako gasped as she found herself reliving her memories in first person: from the earliest memories on the Magellan Castle to her death on the Moon.

The Starlights felt themselves being pulled in as well.

They all saw themselves above a reddish planet with a bluish purple sky.

"Kinmoku-sei!" gasped the Starlights

Then their vision went dark…

The Terra-sei senshi witnessed it all as ghosts while Starlights witnessed it first hand once more….

_Usagi found herself in a reddish stoned castle courtyard. The courtyard was filled with the lovely scent of olive blossoms and another scent that smelt like cherries._

"_Kakyuu-hime! It's time to go to your dancing lessons!" called a motherly voice that she somehow knew didn't belong to her mother, Queen Kykuu of Kinmoku-sei._

_Kakyuu walked around a grouping of white flowers and saw a woman with orange-red hair pulled into a bun with three loops under it and olive green eyes._

_Her thoughts whispered to her 'Princess Kiyuki, sister of Queen Kykuu and aunt of Princess Kakyuu.'_

"_Coming Aunt!" she said with a low sweet tone of voice._

Then it went dark.

When they could see again…

"_Kakyuu, these are your senshi, Sailor Star Fightaa, Sailor Star Healaa, and Sailor Star Makaa, they will defend you to the death." Announced her mother._

_Kakyuu looked at the three girls and smiled sweetly. Her face grew red though as she gazed upon her High Senshi, Sailor Star Fightaa. She had never seen such a beauty in uniform. What with her dark blue black hair and deep space blue eyes. She hoped they liked her for more than simply being their princess._

"_It's nice to meet the three of you, I hope we can be friends." She said softly as she curtsied to them._

_She had been eleven at the time._

Seiya felt her face grow red. She remembered this meeting well. It had been the first time she felt love grow in her heart for more than her family and fellow senshi.

It was also the first time she felt arousal.

Then their vision returned to them…

_She found herself in the gardens once more. _

_She knew that Makaa and Healaa were off in another part of the gardens on her orders because she had finally grown the courage needed to tell Fightaa how she felt about her._

"_Fightaa…I…I have something I need to tell you."_

_Her dark haired beauty looked up at her from her place laying under a tall green willow-like tree and asked as she rose and placed her head on her hand, "What is it Princess?"_

_Usagi felt Kakyuu's face flush darkly and stammered out, "I…I…I love you Fightaa!"_

_Fightaa blinked and said, "Um…"_

_Usagi felt horror well up in her gut. Fightaa didn't feel the same!_

_Just as she was about to run away, Fightaa grabbed her hand and said sweetly as she brushed aside the tears that had already begun to fall, "I love you too, Princess."_

The senshi stared at Seiya. She glared definitely up at them and was glad that they didn't say anything.

Then the group was surprised to feel themselves being pulled through space and time once more. When the lines of lights stopped they found themselves above the Moon and watched with wide eyes and Kakyuu and the Ginzouishou made their deal.

As Kakyuu agreed, a bright, white light assaulted their eyes.

They cried out in pain.

When they could see again, they found themselves in piles back on earth inside the temple once more.

Minako and Ami were the first the stand up, for they were on top of the pile, and were shocked but relieved to find out just why they felt more attracted the Healaa and Makaa than they were to Yaten and Taiki.

(TBC: The Temporal Children)


End file.
